


Piece by Piece

by dreaming_wide_awake



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, But mostly fluff, F/F, Friends to Lovers, it's fluffy, more tags to come soon, there may be angst at some point
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 21:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12329628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaming_wide_awake/pseuds/dreaming_wide_awake
Summary: The basketball court was Lexa’s sanctuary, it’s where she could lose herself and completely let go. No matter what else was going on in her life, she knew that she’d always have basketball.orLexa is the star basketball player at her High School when she meets Raven's friend, and the new girl at school, Clarke Griffin. Lexa is a bit of a player (not negatively) and Raven warns her off the new girl, but can Lexa force herself to just be the new girls friend? Read and find out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know I already have many fics on the go, but this one just wouldn't leave me alone. It's been in my head for months, so I figured I'd just write it. Drop me a comment and let me know if it's worth continuing. Also let me know if there's anything you want to see in it and I'll see what I can do, open to all suggestions.

The basketball court was Lexa’s sanctuary, it’s where she could lose herself and completely let go. No matter what else was going on in her life, she knew that she’d always have basketball. Over the summer break between Junior and Senior year of High School she had been invited to a summer training camp with Seattle Storm, and she had loved every second of it. It just cemented what she already knew she wanted to do with her life, she wanted to play ball.

The first game of the season was always a big one, and the whole school had turned out to see them play. Granted, the whole school usually turned out to see them play, but Lexa always loved the first game of the season.

As Lexa was subbed out in the third minute of the first quarter, she sat back on the team bench next to Anya. The two had played ball together since they were kids, and were best friends to boot.

“Who’s the girl with Raven?” Lexa asked as the two continued to watch the play on the court.

“Huh?” Anya asked, glancing at Lexa before looking back at the game.

“You know, Raven, your girlfriend Raven…” Lexa said, a smirk tugging at her lips as she saw Anya’s skin deepen colour, knowing it wasn’t just from playing ball.

“She’s not my girlfriend.” Anya replied.

“Oh, sorry, Raven, the girl you’ve been fuck buddies with since the beginning of summer break Raven,” Lexa said, “is that better?”

“It’s more accurate.” Anya replied, causing Lexa to laugh and shake her head, “and the girls name is Clarke, she’s new.”

“She in our year?” Lexa asked, her brow furrowed as she glanced back to where Raven was sitting with Clarke, wondering how she hadn’t noticed the blonde girl before, Lexa always noticed beautiful girls, and Clarke certainly was that.

“Yep,” Anya said with a nod, “she’s taking most of the AP classes with Raven.”

“Why have I not seen her around anywhere?” Lexa asked, looking at Anya.

“You mean other than the fact that you share literally no classes?” Anya asked, laughing a little as she shook her head, “do you even know where the library is?”

“Bitch.” Lexa said, pushing Anya playfully.

“Okay, Woods,” Coach Titus said, looking at Lexa, “you’re up.”

Lexa stood back up ready to go back on, but before she did she looked back up at where Raven was sitting, her eyes locking with Clarke’s for a second. She shook her head slightly as Raven whispered something in Clarke’s ear, causing her to laugh a little, a slight blush colouring her cheeks.

“Head in the game, Lexa…” Lexa muttered to herself as the ball went dead and she got back on the court.

 

x-x-x-x

 

Lexa loved it when Anya’s parents were away for the weekend, especially if they are also celebrating another win, which they were. As the music filled the house, Lexa looked around to see who was there. She wasn’t surprised to see that the majority of their school year was there, Anya’s parties were always open invite unless stated, so anyone could turn up. Different groups always separated off at different times of the night, you’d have those who didn’t drink usually sitting around in the dining room talking, those who did drink playing drinking games, dancing or generally making idiots of themselves, and a small section of people who would turn Anya’s back yard into weed central. Anya didn’t mind, as long as they cleaned up after themselves and didn’t smoke in the house.

“You won!” Costia said, as she and a few of her friends walked over to where Lexa was standing in the living room.

“You sound surprised.” Lexa replied, taking the bottle of beer she was offered with a small smile, her eyes then going back to scanning the room.

“Not surprised, but it was the first game of the year.” Costia said.

“Season,” Lexa replied, “it’s a season, not a year.”

“That’s what I meant.” Costia said with a small laugh.

Costia and Lexa had dated for a while back during sophomore year, it hadn’t lasted long, but it had shaped the way that Lexa chose to now live her life. She had given everything in the relationship, only to find out that Costia was seeing someone else as well, which she apparently thought was fine as they hadn’t said the relationship was exclusive. Lexa just assumed, as Costia referred to her as her ‘girlfriend’ that they were exclusive, which was not a mistake she made again.

With the end of the relationship, Lexa’s feelings had obviously been hurt, but what had been hurt more was Costia’s social standing at the school, which the other girl hated. Now she would always flutter around Lexa at parties, flirting any chance that she got. Lexa would sometimes entertain her, but she never allowed feelings to come into it anymore.

Some would now call Lexa a player, but Lexa liked to think she was keeping her options open. Every girl she slept with knew the score, she made sure of that before anything happened, and most of the time everyone was cool with it. It had obviously got her a reputation at school, and rightly enough, but it wasn’t really seen as a bad thing. It just meant that everyone would know what they were getting, Lexa was, after all, an open book in that sense.

“So, what do you say?” Costia asked, her fingers trailing up Lexa’s arm.

It suddenly dawned on Lexa that she hadn’t heard a word that Costia had said to her, she’d been totally lost in her own little world as she’d scanned the room.

“Sorry, what?” Lexa asked in reply, looking at the other girl.

“I said do you want to hang out this weekend?” Costia asked, “just the two of us.”

“Can’t,” Lexa said, shaking her head, “got plans.”

“Anything good?” Costia asked, trying to hide the hurt that flashed in her eyes.

“Nothing that you’d enjoy.” Lexa replied, spotting Anya walking into the kitchen, “excuse me.”

As Lexa walked away she could hear Costia playing off Lexa’s brush off to her friends, she’d made it clear to Costia that she’d had her chance and blew it, Lexa wasn’t able to trust her with anything more serious that a one-night thing anymore, and even then, Lexa was always gone before Costia woke up. They were still friends, well almost friends, that was as much as Lexa could offer her.

“Please don’t tell me you’re hooking up with Costia again.” Anya said as Lexa walked into the kitchen.

“Nope,” Lexa replied, shaking her head as she jumped up onto the island in the kitchen, “I mean, she’s interested, but I’m not.”

“She’s always interested.” Anya said with a laugh.

“She’s more interested in getting her social standing back,” Lexa said with a laugh of her own, “she was never interested in me as a person, not really.”

“I think she was at first,” Anya said, glancing at her friend as she grabbed another bottle of beer, “but then it became about the chase rather than the end result. Once she had you, once you were together, she was looking elsewhere. Now, she knows she screwed up a good thing.”

“Her loss.” Lexa said, flashing Anya a grin, “so… is Raven here?”

“Why’d you ask?” Anya asked, walking over to the island before joining Lexa sitting on it, “don’t tell me you’re going to hit on her too?”

“Nah,” Lexa said, shaking her head, “don’t worry, I’m not interested in your girlfriend.”

“She isn’t my…” Anya started to say, her words stopping as Lexa burst out laughing, “you’re a bitch, you know that?”

Lexa simply nodded in reply, glancing at the kitchen door as Raven and Clarke walked in.

“Talk of the devil.” Lexa said, flashing Anya another grin.

“You were talking about me?” Raven asked, looking between the two before walking to the fridge and taking out two beers, handing one to Clarke.

“Anya was just telling me about the summer break.” Lexa said, a smirk tugging at her lips as Raven started to turn an interesting shade of pink.

“I was telling her no such thing.” Anya said, shaking her head.

“I don’t think we’ve been introduced.” Lexa said, jumping down from the island and walking over to where Clarke was still standing with Raven, an amused look on her face, “I’m Lexa.”

“Clarke.” Clarke replied, shaking the hand that Lexa had offered, “you’re the basketball player, right?”

“I am,” Lexa said with a nod, “did you enjoy the game?”

“I did,” Clarke said with a nod, “it was the first game I’d actually been to watch though, but I did enjoy it.”

“Clarke studies too hard.” Raven said.

“All study and no play…” Lexa said, a cheeky little smile on her lips as she looked at Clarke.

“Don’t even think about it, stud,” Raven said, shaking her head as she grabbed hold of Clarke’s arm, leading her towards the door, “Anya, hose her down or something.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Lexa said, flashing Clarke a little grin as she turned back around and looked at her, “see you later, Clarke.”

Anya rolled her eyes as she got off the island before slapping Lexa across the back of the head.

“Ow,” Lexa said, rubbing the back of her head, “what was that for?”

“You know Raven’s friends are off limits for your games.” Anya said.

“Who said I was playing games,” Lexa asked, “maybe I just want to be her friend.”

“Are you capable of being friends with a hot girl?” Anya asked, amusement clear in her voice.

“I guess we’ll find out.” Lexa replied with a shrug, “though who said she just wants to be _my_ friend…”

“You are so sure of yourself.” Anya said with a laugh.

“My track record says I’m allowed to be sure of myself.” Lexa said with a laugh of her own as she picked up her bottle and followed a laughing Anya from the kitchen.

 

x-x-x-x

 

Lexa had seen Clarke walk out into the back yard, it took her less than a second to make up her mind about whether or not to follow her.

“So,” Lexa said, walking over to Clarke who was sitting on the large wooden bench that was up against the back of Anya’s house, “you enjoying the party?”

“It’s a little loud.” Clarke replied with a small smile.

“This is nothing,” Lexa said with a laugh, “it can be worse than this sometimes. Do you mind if I sit?”

“Not at all,” Clarke said with a little shake of her head, “is Anya not going to get into trouble with her parents?”

“Nope,” Lexa said as she sat down, leaving an acceptable amount of space between herself and Clarke, “they know what she gets up to at the weekends when they’re not here. As long as nothing gets broken, everything gets cleaned up and the cops don’t get called, they’re fine with it.”

“Wow,” Clarke said with a laugh, “I think my mom would throw a fit if I had a party while she was out of town.”

“Anya used to think the same thing,” Lexa said with a laugh of her own, “till one weekend her parents came home early and caught half of our school year passed out in the living room. If people are here having fun, they’re not out getting drunk somewhere and thinking it’s a great idea to cause trouble.”

“Makes sense I guess.” Clarke said with a small nod.

“Anya mentioned that you’re taking a lot of AP classes with Raven.” Lexa said, glancing at the blonde.

“I need to get into a good college,” Clarke said with a nod, “my mom has a good job and everything, but I want to get into a really good college on my merit rather than her money. Does that make sense?”

“It does.” Lexa said, resting her head back against the wall of the house, “is it just you and your mom?”

“Yeah,” Clarke said, “just the two of us… What about you, do you have plans to go to college?”

“Yep,” Lexa said with a nod, turning her head so she could look at Clarke, “basketball scholarship.”

“You want to turn pro?” Clarke asked.

“That’s the dream,” Lexa replied, “don’t get me wrong, I’m not an idiot, I could probably get into college on my grades if I concentrated more in class. But I’m good at basketball.”

“I agree,” Clarke said, “I mean, I know nothing about basketball at all apart from the fact that you have to get the ball through the hoop, but from what I could see tonight, you’re pretty good.”

Lexa couldn’t stop the laugh that escaped her, causing a smile to dance across Clarke’s lips. The sound of Lexa’s laughter caused butterflies in her stomach.

“There you are.” Raven said, walking over to where the two were sitting.

“Don’t worry, Raven,” Lexa said, a smirk playing her lips as she rested her head back again and closed her eyes, “I’m behaving myself.”

“I’ll believe that when I see it.” Raven said with the huff of a laugh, “you’re always planning something.”

“Scouts honour,” Lexa said, sitting up a little straighter, “Clarke was just telling me how she knows absolutely nothing about basketball, but thinks I’m pretty good.”

The sound of Clarke laughing next to her, made Lexa smile a little, which in turn caused Raven to roll her eyes.

“Anyway,” Raven said, “Clarke, I was just wondering if you’d be okay crashing here tonight. I know we’re supposed to be going back to mine but…”

“But she and Anya haven’t spent the night together for like 3 days,” Lexa said, interrupting, “and that’s a record for them.”

“Anya is just making up the other spare room, so you wouldn’t have to crash with the drunkards in the living room,” Raven said, “that’s if you want to stay, it’s totally cool if you…”

“That’s fine, Raven, I really don’t mind,” Clarke said, glancing at Lexa a little, “I’m having fun…”

“You mean the spare room I usually sleep in?” Lexa asked, suddenly registering what Raven had said.

“You can crash on the sofa or something.” Raven said with a shrug.

“Or we could share the spare room.” Clarke said, blushing slightly as Lexa looked at her.

“I’ll take the sofa,” Lexa replied with a soft smile, “don’t worry about it.”

 

x-x-x-x

 

“Can I talk to you…” Raven said, walking over to where Lexa was currently chatting with one of the cheerleaders.

“I’m a little busy, Rae.” Lexa replied with a smirk.

“It’s important.” Raven said, grabbing Lexa’s arm, “she’s coming with me.”

The cheerleader simply shrugged as Raven pulled Lexa away.

“What’s up?” Lexa asked after Raven had dragged her into the kitchen.

“You and Clarke…” Raven said.

“I was just talking to her,” Lexa said with a laugh, “just because I talk to a girl does not mean I want to get them into bed.”

“So, you wouldn’t be interested?” Raven asked.

“Well, I didn’t say that,” Lexa replied, “but I know what you think of me Reyes.”

“Don’t say it like that,” Raven said, shaking her head, “I just know that you tend to leave a trail of broken hearts behind you, unintentionally.”

“Don’t worry Raven,” Lexa said with a sigh, shaking her head, “Clarke’s off limits, I get it.”

“Lexa, wait,” Raven said, grabbing Lexa’s arm and stopping her before she could walk out of the room, “the thing with Clarke is… she’s a little more… innocent than the girls you usually hit on. She’s had one boyfriend in her whole life. Just… be careful with her.”

Lexa understood Raven’s meaning completely, and nodded her head a little.

“You know I respect you, Lex,” Raven said, “and the choices you make. You never lead anyone on and you’re completely open about what you’re willing to offer someone. Plus, you’re Anya’s best friend, and I can’t really talk about hooking up with people without labelling anything can I.”

Lexa let out a laugh.

“Once you and Anya get your heads out of your asses, you’ll feel so much better.” Lexa said, shaking her head.

 

x-x-x-x

 

Everyone had decided to go home rather than crash at Anya’s, which left Anya, Raven, Clarke and Lexa. The latter on the sofa in the living room.

“Lexa…” Clarke said, causing the brunette to stir a little, “Lexa, are you awake?”

“What’s up, Clarke?” Lexa asked, rolling onto her back and stretching out.

“Can I…” Clarke started to say, “can I stay down here with you, they could wake up the dead with how loud they’re being.”

Lexa laughed and moved to the back of the sofa, lifting up the duvet.

“Climb in.” she said with a small smile.

“Thanks.” Clarke said, knowing that if she didn’t still have the alcohol in her body from earlier she wouldn’t have dared go downstairs, she would have just suffered in silence.

“I’ll warn you now,” Lexa said as Clarke laid down next to her, “I sometimes cuddle in my sleep.”

“Same.” Clarke replied with a small laugh.

“Good to know.” Lexa said, turning over so she was facing away from Clarke, “sweet dreams, Clarke.”

 

x-x-x-x

 

“We have a problem,” Raven said as she waited for Anya to walk down the stairs.

“What kind of problem?” Anya asked with a groan, her head pounding a little from the night before.

Raven didn’t say anything, she just took Anya’s hand and lead her through to the living room, stopping in view of the sofa.

“Oh…” Anya said, a small smile playing on her lips at the sight in front of her.

Clarke and Lexa were both asleep on the sofa, Clarke being the little spoon, Lexa’s arm around her, and their fingers linked over Clarke’s stomach.

“They look peaceful.” Anya said with a shrug, wincing a little as Raven slapped her arm, “ow, what?”

Raven just shook her head as she sighed and walked into the kitchen, obviously expecting Anya to follow her.

“I thought you talked to her about Clarke.” Anya said, still rubbing her arm where Raven had slapped her, “and she did take the sofa rather than take up Clarke’s offer of sharing the spare room.”

“Then why did they both end up on the sofa?” Raven asked.

“If you two weren’t banging loud enough for the entire street to hear, then she wouldn’t be.” Lexa said, walking into the kitchen.

“Oh…” Raven said, turning a distinct shade of red.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone asked for jealous Lexa, so we're building towards that. Hope you enjoy this chapter, let me know if there's anything you'd like to see added.

Since Anya’s party, and meeting Clarke, Lexa had gone from not even knowing the girl existed to seeing her everywhere. In the hallways between classes, sitting on the grass during the break, literally everywhere. One thing that irritated Lexa though was every time she saw Clarke, the blonde wasn’t alone, she was always with the same girl. Lexa knew who the other girl was, they’d shared a few classes the previous year, her name was Niylah.

Lexa’s head was about to explode with thoughts of Clarke when she walked into the cafeteria to get lunch. After getting her food, she walked over to her usual table, one that she shared with Anya, Raven and a few other members of the basketball team.

“What’s the matter with you?” Anya asked as soon as Lexa sat down.

“Nothing,” Lexa replied with a shake of her head, “I’m fine.”

“You do look a little cranky,” Octavia said, a small smirk tugging at her lips as Lexa looked at her, “someone not get laid this weekend?”

“Oh, you’re funny.” Lexa said, shaking her head and rolling her eyes.

“Thing is though, you actually didn’t.” Raven said, suddenly feeling very proud of herself, “I mean, you spent Friday night at Anya’s where you slept on the sofa…”

“Were you alone on the sofa?” Octavia asked.

“No, but absolutely nothing happened other than sleep.” Lexa said with a sigh.

“You feeling okay?” Octavia said, reaching over and putting her hand on Lexa’s forehead, the entire table laughing as Lexa slapped her hand away.

“Seriously, as amusing as all of this is, I’m fine.” Lexa said.

“So,” Anya said, taking the opportunity to save her friend, she looked at Raven, “didn’t you say you invited Clarke to join us for lunch?”

“I did,” Raven said with a nod, “but she said she already had plans.”

“She’s with Niylah.” Lexa said, everyone at the table suddenly looking at her, “what?”

“How do you know that?” Anya asked.

“I saw them earlier.” Lexa replied, concentrating on her food rather than the looks from her friends.

“And don’t you just sound thrilled about that.” Octavia said.

Lexa rolled her eyes again before pushing her tray away from her and standing up.

“Oh, come on, Lex,” Anya said with the huff of a laugh as she shook her head a little, “we’re just having a little fun, sit down and eat your lunch.”

“I’m not hungry.” Lexa said, before she turned and walked away from the table.

“Okay,” Octavia said once Lexa had walked away, “does someone want to fill me in on what happened with her and Clarke this weekend?”

 

x-x-x-x

 

Rather than sitting outside, Lexa decided that she was going to go to the one place where she could really clear her head. The basketball court. She knew there would be nobody else there, which would give her a chance to shoot some hoops and get think about something other than Clarke. She didn’t even know what it was about the blonde girl that was getting to her so much.

“Hey Coach,” Lexa said, sticking her head into Coach Titus’s office, “I’m going to go and shoot some hoops, can I have a ball?”

“Shouldn’t you be eating lunch?” Titus asked, a small smile on his lips as he looked at Lexa.

“Not hungry.” She said, “I’ve got a lot on my mind.”

Titus nodded a little before reaching down to the side of his desk and picking up the ball that he kept there.

“Bring it back when you’re done.” He said, throwing it to Lexa.

 

x-x-x-x

 

After losing track of time while on the court, Lexa knew she was cutting it close getting to her next class in time, as it was on the opposite side of the school.

“Shit…” she muttered to herself as she saw everyone start to go into their classrooms.

People going into their classrooms did have one upside, it cleared out the hallways, so Lexa decided to run the rest of the distance to her class. Downside of running in the hallway, the chance that you’ll run into someone else, which is exactly what happened.

As she rounded the corner she ran into someone who was coming in the opposite direction, the books the person was carrying ended up scattered on the floor.

“Shit,” Lexa said, with a sigh, shaking her head as she crouched down to pick up the books, “I’m sorry, really should’ve been looking where I was going, but I’m about to be late for class.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Said a very familiar, amused, voice.

Lexa looked up to see Clarke standing there with the hint of a smirk on her lips.

“I was hoping to run into you today,” Clarke said, “obviously, not in the literal sense…”

“I said I was sorry.” Lexa said with a small laugh as she stood up and handed Clarke her books, “Was there a reason you were hoping to see me today?”

“I didn’t get the chance to thank you.” Clarke replied.

“For what?” Lexa asked, her brow furrowed a little.

“Rescuing me at the party, well after the party,” Clarke said, her cheeks turning a slight pink colour, “with Anya and Raven being loud, and all… you were gone when I woke up.”

“I usually go for a run on Saturday morning,” Lexa said, “especially if I was drinking the night before.”

“You go running with a hangover?” Clarke asked.

“Don’t get hangovers.” Lexa replied, laughing at the look on Clarke’s face.

“That’s just… not fair,” Clarke said, shaking her head, “you’re good at sports, you’re ridiculously good looking, did you just get all the good genes?”

Before Lexa could reply, Niylah walked over to them.

“There you are,” she said, a smile on her lips as she looked at Clarke, “are we still on for the library?”

“Yeah,” Clarke replied with a smile on her own, “of course. I was just… do you know Lexa?”

“Yes,” Niylah said with a nod, a look in her eyes that let Lexa know exactly what she thought of her, “we shared a couple of classes last year.”

“Speaking of class,” Lexa said, ignoring Niylah as she looked at Clarke, “I really should get going, I’m going to be late enough as it is.”

“Right,” Clarke said, the hint of a smile on her lips, “I er… I’ll see you around then.”

“Hope so.” Lexa replied with a half-smile, before she walked away from Clarke and towards her class room, hoping she wasn’t going to get in too much trouble for being late.

 

x-x-x-x

 

It wasn’t until after school that Clarke saw Lexa again, she was walking home after getting a coffee with Niylah when she saw Lexa at the basketball court at the park near her house. She was there with two kids and a guy that Clarke had never seen, though Clarke was sure that she hadn’t seen half of the people that Lexa knew. She couldn’t help but stand and watch as the four of them played ball, playing two on two. A smile tugging on her lips when she saw one of the kids, a young girl no older than 5, try and shoot the ball. She missed by a very long way, but what made Clarke smile was when Lexa picked the ball up and gave her it back, telling her to try again, before she picked the girl up and put her on her shoulders.

This time when the little girl tried to shoot, she got the ball in the hoop. Clarke laughed as Lexa started to run in celebration, the young girl still on her shoulders. Though she couldn’t really explain it, Clarke felt the need to draw the scene, so that’s what she did. She sat down and got her sketch book and pencil out of her bag.

The smile didn’t once leave her lips as she glanced up from the page from time to time as she sketched. But she was so lost in the drawing that she didn’t see, or hear, as Lexa walked over to her.

“That’s really good.” Lexa said, standing behind Clarke and looking over her shoulder at the picture.

“Jesus Christ,” Clarke said, jumping slightly, “you scared me.”

“Sorry.” Lexa said with a smirk, “but that is really good.”

“Thanks.” Clarke said, closing the book and slipping it back in her bag, “so, are you encouraging the next generation of ball players?”

“Those two?” Lexa asked, glancing at the court before sitting down next to Clarke, “nah, Tris wants to play soccer and Aden prefers baseball. But my soccer skills suck, and Lincoln can’t hit.”

“Are you babysitting them, or…?” Clarke asked, loving the way Lexa’s face lit up when she talked about the kids.

“Kinda,” Lexa replied, “though I don’t think you can really call it babysitting when you’re related. Little brother and sister.”

“They’re super cute.” Clarke said, a smile on her lips as she watched the kids chase each other.

“Cuteness runs in my family.” Lexa said with a smirk.

“Yeah?” Clarke asked, glancing at the brunette, “what happened to you then?”

Lexa couldn’t stop the laugh that escaped her.

“Need I remind you that it was just earlier today that you said I was, and I quote, ‘ridiculously good looking’.” Lexa said as she looked at the blonde.

“I did say that, didn’t I.” Clarke said, blushing as she avoided looking at Lexa.

“Yep,” Lexa replied with a nod, “you did.”

“Temporary insanity.” Clarke said, causing Lexa to laugh again.

“You not hanging out with Niylah?” Lexa asked, swallowing hard as she mentally kicked herself.

“She has work.” Clarke replied, “why do I get the feeling that you two don’t like each other?”

“I have nothing against Niylah.” Lexa said, “I don’t know her well enough to have an opinion either way, though I’m assuming she has an opinion about me.”

“You could say that,” Clarke said with a laugh, “I think her exact words were ‘it isn’t just basketball where Lexa likes to play the field’.”

“Okay,” Lexa said, turning a little so she was looking directly at Clarke, the blonde following her lead, “firstly, it’s a court, not a field…”

Clarke couldn’t help but laugh at the serious look on Lexa’s face, even with the fun twinkling in the brunettes stunning green eyes.

“Secondly, she might have a point,” Lexa continued with a shrug, “I don’t do relationships, and I’m very honest about that.”

“Who broke your heart?” Clarke asked.

“I wouldn’t say they broke my heart,” Lexa said, “I don’t think I’ve ever really been in love, but they certainly hurt my feelings.”

“You’ve never been in love?” the blonde asked.

“No, I don’t think so,” Lexa said, shaking her head, “but who’s to say what love is, it’s nothing more than a chemical reaction in the brain.”

“That’s a cynical way of looking at it,” Clarke replied, rolling her eyes, “it’s so much more than that.”

“You sound like you’re talking from experience.” Lexa said, her eyes softening as she looked at Clarke.

“Maybe,” Clarke said with a small shrug, “do the people you sleep with know that it’s just sex?”

“Yep,” Lexa said with a nod, “I never let them think that it’s anything more. Like I said, I’m totally honest about it, and for the record, girls, not people.”

“So you’re a lesbian…” Clarke said.

“I am,” Lexa replied, “is that a problem?”

“That would be a little hypocritical of me, don’t you think,” Clarke replied, a small smile tugging at her lips, “I mean, how could I have a problem with it when I’m bi.”

“That’s good to know.” Lexa said, unable to stop the smile dancing on her lips.

“Don’t look at me like that,” Clarke said, nudging Lexa’s arm playfully, “I’m not interested in being another one of your conquests, Woods.”

“You hurt me.” Lexa said, laughing a little as she dramatically put her hand over her heart.

“You’re an asshole.” Clarke said, causing Lexa to laugh harder.

Their chat was interrupted when the guy who Lexa had been playing ball with, Lincoln, yelled over that it was dinner time. They both stood up, Lexa brushing the small pieces of grass off her pants as Clarke picked up her bag.

“See you around, Griffin.” Lexa said with a smile as she started to walk away.

Clarke shook her head a little, letting out a small huff of a laugh.

“Oh, and Clarke,” Lexa said, turning and walking backwards as she looked at Clarke, “you’d never just be another conquest.”

Clarke felt her heart rate increase a little at Lexa’s words, feeling the blush creep up her cheeks as she rolled her eyes and walked off in the direction of her house.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niylah tries her luck at playing a game with Lexa, and she loses. Lexa and Clarke start to get closer, Lexa freaks out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've started a side blog on Tumblr just for my fanfics, it's dreaming-wide-awake-fic.tumblr.com I'll be posting links, snippets and teasers for my fics on there. Hopefully you all enjoy this chapter, drop me a comment and let me know.

Lexa had to go to the library to get a book for one of her classes, she wasn’t really a big fan of the library, it was too quiet and there was always a funny smell. As she walked around trying to find the shelf where the book she would need should be, she spotted Clarke sitting with Niylah. There was an irritating gnawing feeling in her chest as she looked at Clarke who had a small smile on her lips as Niylah said something to her.

The feelings she got around Clarke were really starting to worry her, she was open about the fact that she didn’t ‘do’ relationships, yet there was that little voice in the back of her head telling her that maybe a relationship wouldn’t be so bad. It had been a while since someone had come close to making her reconsider those particular life choices, and that scared her. Another feeling that Lexa really didn’t have much experience with was jealousy, as someone who wasn’t interested in any kind of exclusive relationship jealousy was something that was never on Lexa’s radar, it used to make her laugh when she saw her friends getting jealous about something, now she was experiencing that herself.

With a sigh she found the right stack of books, and started looking for the one she needed.

“Wow,” she heard Niylah say as she walked over to where Lexa was standing, “are you lost?”

“You’re funny…” Lexa replied sarcastically, not taking her eyes off the row of books she was looking at.

“I’m surprised you actually know where this place is.” Niylah said, amusement clear in her voice, “this is probably the first time you’ve ever been in here.”

Lexa clenched her jaw as she looked at Niylah.

“Just what is your problem?” she asked.

“With the world in general, or with you?” Niylah asked in reply.

Lexa didn’t say anything, she just rolled her eyes as she shook her head before turning her attention back to the books, knowing that the sooner she found the book she was looking for the sooner she could leave the library.

“You have a game soon right?” Niylah said.

“Yeah,” Lexa replied with a nod, “tomorrow night, why?”

“I’m thinking about seeing if Clarke wants to go.” Niylah said, “then maybe go for food afterwards.”

“If you’re wanting to take her on a date, I could think of a million things that she’d probably rather do than watch a ball game.” Lexa said, her jaw clenched again, “she isn’t really a sports fan.”

“She went to the game the other night though.” Niylah replied.

“She went with Raven,” Lexa said, “she was staying at Raven’s, so it made sense.”

“So, you think she’d say no?” Niylah asked.

“I have no idea,” Lexa said with a sigh, “why don’t you ask her and find out.”

Lexa finally found the book she was looking for, grabbed it off the shelf, and turned around, nearly walking into Niylah who was standing directly behind her.

“What?” Lexa asked.

“I’m just wondering how you do it.” Niylah replied, “How you can treat people the way that you do.”

Lexa rolled her eyes yet again, and moved to walk past Niylah.

“Do you even care how you make people feel?” Niylah asked.

“Seriously,” Lexa said, turning back to look at her, “are you jealous that I’ve never tried to sleep with you? Is that what this is?”

Niylah was about to say something else, when Clarke walked around the corner of the stack.

“Lexa,” she said, a smile on her lips, “what brings you here?”

“Needed a book for English.” Lexa said, holding the book up so Clarke could see it.

“You mean you can actually read?” Niylah asked quietly, Lexa hearing her, but Clarke couldn’t.

“Well,” Lexa said, looking between the two of them, “I have what I was here for, so…”

Lexa smiled a little at Clarke, before she started to walk away.

“Oh, Lexa, wait,” Clarke said, Lexa rolled her eyes a little before she turned back and looked at Clarke, “I’m thinking about having a few people over at the weekend, to watch a few movies that kind of thing, I was wondering if you wanted to come.”

“You sure your mom isn’t going to flip out?” Lexa asked, a smirk playing on her lips as she remembered Clarke saying her mother would flip if she had a party when she wasn’t there.

“She’s working the night shift,” Clarke said with a small laugh, “she’s not due back till 11am the next morning.”

Lexa noticed the way that Niylah was looking between her and Clarke, it didn’t take a rocket scientist to be able to read the look in her eyes, she really didn’t like it.

“I think I’m free this weekend, so sure,” Lexa said with a nod, “I’ll be there.”

“Great.” Clarke said, her smile brightening even more, “Raven mentioned you have another game tomorrow night…”

“Yep.” Lexa said with a nod.

“I might come and watch.” Clarke said.

“Well, let me know, I’ll get you a ticket.” Lexa replied with a small smile, Clarke nodding slightly.

Lexa knew it was childish, after what Niylah had said to her, but she was pretty sure that Niylah had mentioned that she might ask Clarke on a date just to try and get to her. With another small smile, Lexa turned and walked out of the library.

 

x-x-x-x

 

Lexa was walking to her car after school when she next saw Clarke, the blonde was looking around as if she was searching for someone.

“Hey,” Lexa said with a small smile, “you okay?”

“Yeah,” Clarke said with a nod, “my mom got called into emergency surgery, she was supposed to be picking me up, so I’m just hoping that Raven hasn’t left yet.”

Lexa knew from the space next to where her car was parked that Raven had already gone home.

“Looks like she’s gone,” Lexa said, motioning to the space, “that’s where she parks.”

“Great…” Clarke replied with a sigh, “I guess I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Come on,” Lexa said, tilting her head to her car, “I’ll give you a lift.”

“Are you sure?” Clarke asked.

“Yes,” Lexa said, “I’m guessing we don’t live that far from each other, considering I saw you at the park the other day.”

“Thanks.” Clarke said with a small smile as she followed Lexa to her car.

The journey started off pretty quietly as Lexa drove them from the school.

“Can I ask you something…” Clarke said.

“Sure,” Lexa replied, glancing at Clarke, “ask away.”

“Have you ever been to Hanging Point?” Clarke asked.

“Once or twice,” Lexa said, amusement clear in her voice, “why?”

“Niylah mentioned it,” Clarke said, “she asked if I wanted to hang out later and said we should go up there. What is it?”

“Well,” Lexa said, a smirk playing on her lips, “many years ago it was literally what it sounds like, it’s where they used to hang people, but now it’s basically where teenagers go to make out.”

“Oh…” Clarke said, the tone of her voice making Lexa laugh, “I didn’t realise that she…”

“You didn’t realise she was gay, or…?” Lexa asked, looking at Clarke again before looking back at the road.

“No, I knew that,” Clarke said, “I just didn’t realise that she was interested in me like that.”

“Why wouldn’t she be.” Lexa said, Clarke rolling her eyes and shaking her head a little, “I’m serious, personally I think you’re pretty great.”

“And I think that if you get anymore notches on your bedpost it’ll fall down.” Clarke replied, making Lexa laugh, a lot.

“Problem one,” Lexa said as her laughter subsided, “I don’t actually have a bedpost, so there’s nothing to fall down, and problem two, does that count when you haven’t actually slept with anyone in that particular bed?”

“You’ve never taken a girl home with you?” Clarke asked, her brow furrowed in disbelief.

“Nope,” Lexa replied, shaking her head, “my house is never empty, and I’m not sure how I’d be able to explain that to Aden and Tris.”

“Left up here,” Clarke said, pointing to the next left turn, “so, you just have sex with girls at parties?”

“Not just at parties,” Lexa said, taking the turning that Clarke had pointed to, “we go back to theirs most of the time.”

“And if you can’t go back to theirs?” Clarke asked.

“There’s always Hanging Point and the backseat of my car.” Lexa said, unable to stop the laugh that escaped her as Clarke’s eyes widened, “I’m joking, I’ve never had sex in the back of my car, there’s not really enough room, it’s a little cramped.”

Clarke looked at the back seat of the car, Lexa could see the wheels in her head turning, and she suddenly realised exactly what Raven had meant when she said that Clarke was a little more innocent than the girls she slept with.

“You know you don’t have to go with Niylah, right?” Lexa said, turning a little more serious, “And even if you do go with her, you don’t have to do anything that you’re not comfortable with.”

“I don’t know what I’d be comfortable with,” Clarke replied honestly, “I’m assuming that she has a little more experience than I do, I’ve had one relationship in my whole life, and that was with a guy, and we didn’t…”

“Then maybe you should suggest that the two of you go somewhere else,” Lexa said with a shrug, “get to know each other a little better before anything like that happens.”

“I don’t even know if I want anything like that with her.” Clarke said.

“Well it sounds like she would want something like that with you,” Lexa said, a small smile on her lips as she glanced at Clarke, “you really should talk to her, make sure you’re both on the same page going forward.”

Clarke nodded a little.

“Just here.” She said, motioning to a house.

Lexa pulled the car over and put it in park.

“Thanks.” Clarke said, a soft smile on her lips.

“Really not a problem,” Lexa replied with a smile of her own, “you were lucky though, most nights after school I’m at practice, it’s a long walk back from school to here.”

“I usually have my own car,” Clarke said, “but my mom wanted us to go out to eat after school today, so I left it here. The downside of having a doctor for a mother…”

“Are you going to be okay?” Lexa asked, sensing that Clarke was unhappy.

“Yeah,” Clarke replied with a nod, “I have homework I need to do, so I’ll be fine.”

Lexa nodded a little as Clarke opened the car door to get out.

“Wait,” Lexa said, Clarke looking back at her expectantly, “give me your phone.”

Clarke did as Lexa had asked, and gave her the phone.

“Just in case you get really bored,” Lexa said, putting her number in Clarke’s phone, “drop me a text, I’m hanging out with Tris and Aden again, so we won’t be getting up to anything really exciting, but, you’re welcome to join us if you want to.”

“Thanks,” Clarke said, a small smile on her lips as she took back her phone, “I’ll be okay though.”

“The offer is there.” Lexa replied.

Clarke nodded slightly and got out of the car, and walked to her house. She didn’t hear Lexa drive away until she had opened the front door.

 

x-x-x-x

 

The first thing Lexa did the next morning when she arrived at school was go to get Clarke a ticket for the game, as the blonde girl had sent her a text the night before asking if the offer was still open, which, of course, it was. She’d given it to Raven to pass on, as they were in the same homeroom.

“You’ll never guess what I just heard in homeroom,” Anya said as she took her seat at the desk next to Lexa in their first lesson of the day, “apparently you’ve managed to land on someone else’s hate list.”

“Who?” Lexa asked, glancing at her friend as she got her books out of her bag.

“Niylah.” Anya said, “though I’m not sure why, you two don’t even know each other.”

“We shared a few classes,” Lexa replied with a shrug, “apparently that’s enough for her to think I’m the spawn of Satan or something.”

“I think it’s more to do with the new girl, who you both have a crush on.” Anya said, smirking as she saw Lexa blush.

Lexa never blushed, it was something that she was really proud of, but this time she did. It wasn’t a full face going bright red style blushing, but it was definitely there, and Anya mentally gave herself a high five.

“I don’t have a crush on Clarke.” Lexa said, eyes looking everywhere other than Anya.

“Right,” Anya said sarcastically, “so you just randomly rush around to get everyone a ticket to the game tonight?”

“I didn’t rush,” Lexa said with a sigh, shaking her head, “I was headed that way anyway, so I figured I’d sort it before homeroom.”

“You know it’s okay to actually want to date someone, right.” Anya said, her tone a little more serious.

“Like you and Raven?” Lexa asked in reply, her eyebrow arched slightly as she looked at Anya.

“That’s different,” Anya said, shaking her head, “we’re both on the same page with what’s going on there. If all you’re interested in is scratching that itch, find someone else, Clarke’s different.”

“You think I don’t know that…” Lexa said quietly, sighing as she clenched her jaw.

“Wow…” Anya said, sitting back in her seat as she looked at Lexa, “it finally happened.”

“What the hell are you talking about?” Lexa asked, her eyes narrowed as she looked at Anya.

“You finally caught feelings.” Anya said, laughing as Lexa rolled her eyes, “Lexa Woods finally caught feelings, I never thought I’d see the day.”

“Shut the fuck up, asshole.” Lexa said, shaking her head.

Anya laughed to herself as the teacher started the class.

 

x-x-x-x

 

“I hear you caught feelings.” Octavia said as Lexa sat down at the table in the cafeteria, causing Anya to laugh, loudly.

Lexa didn’t say a word, she just shot Anya a look.

“What,” Anya said, “we’re teammates, aren’t we supposed to share those kinds of things?”

“You’re an asshole.” Lexa said, shaking her head as she started to eat her lunch.

Everyone just carried on enjoying their lunch while Lexa threw dagger looks across the table at Anya, who simply sat there smirking at her. Part of what was amusing Anya so much was Lexa hadn’t denied developing feelings for Clarke. She always knew that it would happen one day, she just didn’t think it would be with someone who was so different to Lexa.

“You just couldn’t help yourself, could you.” Niylah stated as she stopped by the table, her eyes fixed on Lexa.

“Are you talking to me?” Lexa asked, surprised at Niylah’s little outburst.

“Who else would I be talking to?” Niylah asked in reply, “You knew I was going to ask…”

“You were there when I said I could get her a ticket,” Lexa said, shaking her head a little, “you had every opportunity between then and this morning to ask her whatever it is you wanted to ask her.”

“I was just…” Niylah said.

Lexa knew that everyone in the cafeteria was looking at them, and she felt a distinct feeling of anger bubbling up in her chest, she stood up and turned to face Niylah, which stopped whatever the other girl was going to say.

“You were just, what?” Lexa asked, her eyes narrowed a little, “Trying to find a time? Maybe you should have asked her about that rather than asking her if she wanted to go up to Hanging Point with you.”

Clarke was sitting at a table with Raven and a few others, watching as everything started to unfold.

“You don’t have some claim on her, you know,” Lexa continued, stepping closer to Niylah, who backed up a little, “if you’re actually interested in dating her, then fucking talk to her about it, that’s usually a better step than asking her to go to the make out spot with you.”

“And how would you know that,” Niylah said, “it’s not like you ever actually date anyone, you’re only interested in one thing. You might think it’s going to be different with Clarke, but it isn’t. She’s just going to be another one of your conquests, just like every other girl you’ve slept with.”

Everyone in the cafeteria had dropped into complete silence by this point, waiting to see what was going to happen.

“You know nothing about me.” Lexa said, shaking her head before she walked past Niylah, bumping her shoulder hard, as she walked from the cafeteria.

 

x-x-x-x

 

The confrontation with Niylah had played on Lexa’s mind for the rest of the school day, and as she missed yet another easy shot in the game she knew that it wasn’t going to go away any time soon.

“Where the hell is your head at?” Anya said as Lexa sat down on the bench after being subbed out.

Lexa didn’t say a word, she just watched the play on the court.

“That’s the fourth easy shot you’ve missed this game,” Anya said, “and we’re only in the second quarter.”

“I’m aware of that, thanks.” Lexa said with a sigh.

“So, get your head out of your ass and start playing ball.” Anya said, “if we lose this game because you’re too busy thinking about something else, I swear to god…”

Lexa didn’t reply as Anya got up to go play. Anya was right, Lexa knew she was, but Lexa was also really confused about what was going on. She’d never had a problem with leaving everything else off the court, no matter what it was it never affected her game. She glanced behind her to where Raven was sitting, her eyes locking with Clarke who was again sitting next to her. As their eyes met, Lexa felt her chest start to tighten, it was literally as if someone was squeezing her lungs in a vice.

After a few moments, Lexa turned her attention back to the game, mentally telling herself to just concentrate on the court, not on the girl.

“Whatever is in your head, get it out.” Coach Titus said as he walked over to where Lexa was sitting, “You need a good showing this season to get that scholarship, you know that.”

Lexa nodded a little.

“Get your ass back out there and show me _why_ you’re going to get that scholarship.” He said.

As Lexa stood up and walked over to the side of the court, waiting for the ball to go dead, she heard something that made her smile a little.

“Let’s go Lexa!” she heard Clarke shouting.

 

x-x-x-x

 

“26 points, 12 rebounds and 5 assists,” Clarke said, walking over to where Lexa was putting her bag in the trunk of her car, “apparently that’s a second half record.”

“Well, I had to do something in the second half, the first half sucked.” Lexa said, a smirk playing on her lips as she turned around and looked at Clarke.

“It was… painful to watch, actually.” Clarke said, causing Lexa to laugh a little, “it was like you suddenly forgot how to play, I’m pretty sure I could’ve made a few of those shots you missed.”

“I’m pretty sure a blind person could’ve made some of those shots.” Lexa said, shaking her head a little, “I guess I had a lot on my mind.”

“Anything specific?” Clarke asked, her tongue sneaking between her lips, moistening them as her mouth suddenly went very dry.

Her heart started to beat a little faster as she watched Lexa’s eyes drop to her lips.

“This isn’t a good idea…” Lexa said quietly, stepping closer to Clarke.

“Because you don’t do relationships…” Clarke said, just as quietly, her eyes dropping down to Lexa’s lips, “Maybe that’ll change…”

“Maybe,” Lexa replied, softly brushing a strand of hair from Clarke’s face, tucking it behind her ear, “maybe not. There’s one thing I do know though…”

“And what’s that?” Clarke asked, as she now felt herself drowning in Lexa’s stunning eyes.

“I’m not prepared to risk your heart on a maybe…” Lexa said with a soft smile.

 

x-x-x-x

 

Lexa was just starting to drift off to sleep when her phone alerted her to a text.

 **Clarke** : It’s my heart to risk.

Lexa knew that anything happening between her and Clarke was a bad idea, a really bad idea. She knew that it would just end up causing Clarke pain, and she didn’t want to do that. She swallowed hard as she started her reply.

 **Lexa:** It wouldn’t work out, Clarke, I’m sorry…

 **Clarke:** You don’t know that.

“But I do…” Lexa said aloud as she shook her head and put her phone back on her bedside table.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa texts Clarke to ask if they can talk, only for Clarke to shut her down. Or so she thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know people are probably waiting for me to update another one of my fics, but this is the one my brain wanted to write, so here we are. Hopefully you all enjoy it. Drop me a comment and let me know what you think, it really does help.

Lexa was walking to her first class, she knew she was probably going to be late, but she hadn’t wanted to run into Clarke, so she had waited a little longer than she should before going into school. As she was walking she felt someone grab her arm and pull her into one of the empty classrooms, she was about to hit whoever it was when she saw that it was Raven, a very angry looking Raven.

“What the hell, Raven,” Lexa said, “I’m already going to be late…”

“Not my problem,” Raven replied, “what happened yesterday?”

“What do you mean?” Lexa asked, knowing full well what Raven was talking about.

“Last night, after the game,” Raven said, “Clarke waited for you, what happened?”

“Nothing happened.” Lexa said, clenching her jaw a little.

“Bullshit,” Raven replied, stepping closer to Lexa, “I asked her if she wanted to join us for lunch, she was thinking about, then asked if you were going to be there. When I said you probably were, she suddenly remembered she had something else to do. So, what the fuck happened?”

“Nothing happened,” Lexa repeated, “I can say that till I’m blue in the face, because it’s the truth. Not one fucking thing happened. You told me she was off limits, remember, so this is me doing what _you_ wanted me to do.”

“Do you like her, Lexa?” Raven asked, her eyes narrowed a little in disbelief as she looked at the other girl.

“What does that matter?” Lexa asked in reply, rolling her eyes before shaking her head, “Past experience has shown that I suck at relationships, it’ll only cause her pain in the end, so I’m saving her pain…”

“You’re ruling out a relationship on the off chance that it won’t last?” Raven said, her lips starting to tug into a smile that she was desperately trying to fight.

“She deserves to be with a better person than me, Raven,” Lexa said with a sigh, “we both know that.”

“I think that’s Clarke’s choice, don’t you?” Raven asked, the look in her eyes softening as she looked at Lexa, “if you like her, and you’re serious about wanting more than a one-night thing with her, then talk to her.”

With that Raven turned and walked out of the room, leaving Lexa wondering what had just happened, and also what the heck she was going to do.

 

x-x-x-x

 

Lexa had sent Clarke a text just after she got into her first lesson of the day, asking if they could talk. It didn’t take long for her to get a reply.

 **Clarke** : I think you made your feelings pretty clear last night.

She knew she had no right to be disappointed by the response, she had been the one who told Clarke it wouldn’t work out after all. Even though she knew she had no right to be disappointed, she was.

“What’s the matter?” Anya asked quietly, glancing at her.

“Nothing,” Lexa replied, shaking her head, “doesn’t matter.”

“It looks like it does matter.” Anya said.

“I text Clarke, asking her if we could talk,” Lexa said, looking down at her book as the look in Anya’s eyes changed to something she couldn’t quite read, “she said that I made my feelings pretty clear last night…”

“And what did you say to her last night?” Anya asked.

“Told her it wouldn’t work out.” Lexa muttered, Anya hearing her just fine.

“You’re an idiot.” Anya said with a sigh, shaking her head.

“Oh, I know.” Lexa replied, rolling her eyes.

 

x-x-x-x

 

Anya had told Raven what had happened when Lexa text Clarke earlier, as the two of them waited for the others to join them for lunch. Raven decided, after her conversation with Lexa that morning, that she was going to talk to Clarke. So when she saw the blonde in the cafeteria with Niylah she walked over to where the two of them were sitting.

“Can I talk to you for a sec?” Raven asked, looking at Clarke.

“What’s up?” Clarke asked in reply.

“It’s er… can we talk in private?” Raven said, glancing at Niylah before looking back at Clarke.

“Okay,” Clarke said with a nod, standing up and walking with Raven away from the table.

“Have you talked to Lexa today?” Raven asked as they got to the side of the cafeteria.

“Should I have?” Clarke said, her brow furrowed slightly as she wondered just what Raven was getting at.

“She wants to talk to you,” Raven said, “which I’m assuming you’re not interested in from the reply you sent to her text.”

“What text?” Clarke asked, now very confused, “I haven’t had a text off Lexa today.”

Raven looked just as confused as Clarke was at that news, and followed the blonde back to the table she was sitting at with Niylah, and waited while Clarke looked for her phone.

“Looking for something?” Niylah asked.

“My phone,” Clarke replied, “I need to check something. Did you see where I put it?”

“No,” Niylah said with a slight shrug, “sorry.”

“It’s not here,” Clarke said, turning to Raven, “can you call it, please?”

Raven nodded a little, getting her own phone out of her pocket before calling Clarke’s number.

“It’s ringing…” Raven said, moving her phone away from her ear as she and Clarke listened to see if they could hear her phone anywhere, before Clarke’s phone went to voicemail after the usual number of unanswered rings.

“My mom is going to kick my ass…” Clarke groaned.

“It has to be somewhere,” Niylah said, “we’ll find it, where’s the last place you remember having it?”

“Just before homeroom this morning.” Clarke said.

“So, we’ll start there.” Niylah said with a small nod.

“Let me know when you find it.” Raven said, looking at Clarke before glancing at Niylah.

Raven walked back over to the table where Anya and the others were sitting, there was still no sign of Lexa though.

“And…?” Anya asked, “What did she say?”

“That she hasn’t had a text from Lexa today,” Raven said as she sat back down, “she went to check her phone but couldn’t find it.”

“Convenient.” Anya replied with a roll of her eyes.

“I think she really has lost it,” Raven said, glancing over at Clarke and Niylah as they left the cafeteria, obviously going to look for Clarke’s phone, “she seemed genuinely confused when I asked her about getting a text from Lexa.”

“Well someone obviously has it,” Octavia said, looking between the two of them, “because someone replied to Lexa’s text.”

 

x-x-x-x

 

Clarke had looked everywhere she could for her phone, even checking in at the office to see if someone had handed it in, which they obviously wouldn’t do but it was worth a shot. As she was walking towards her locker at the end of the day she couldn’t help but think how much her mom was going to yell at her. She hadn’t had the phone that long, it was a gift at the start of the new school year, and she knew it hadn’t been cheap. Not that that would’ve been the issue with her mom, Abby would be annoyed because Clarke was forever losing things.

She sighed as she opened her locker. There, sitting on top of one of her books, was her phone. She furrowed her brow as she looked at it, knowing that she wouldn’t have put it in her locker, she never did that. Then she started thinking about who would have the combination for her locker, and was drawing a blank. But at least she had her phone back. After putting the books that she didn’t need for homework back in her locker, she checked the messages on her phone.

She had a few missed calls from Raven, obviously when the girl was still trying to work out who had Clarke’s phone. There were no unanswered texts though. She searched through her texts to find the thread of texts to Lexa. It wasn’t there.

“Boo.” Niylah said, walking up to Clarke, trying to make her jump as Clarke obviously wasn’t paying attention to anything that was going on around her, “you found your phone?”

“It was in my locker,” Clarke replied, her brow furrowed as she kept looking through her phone, “whoever took it obviously decided to put it there, because there’s no way I would ever leave my phone in my locker.”

“Well, at least they put it back, right.” Niylah said with a small smile, “now your mom can’t kick your ass.”

“The whole text thread with Lexa is gone,” Clarke said with a sigh, “like it’s been deleted…”

“That’s weird.” Niylah replied.

“Yeah, considering that I apparently replied to a text she sent this morning when I didn’t even have my phone.” Clarke said.

“Maybe she was lying,” Niylah said, shrugging as Clarke looked at her, “maybe she told Raven she’d sent you a text, but she didn’t.”

“Why would she do that?” Clarke asked.

“To make herself look like the good guy rather than the bad guy.” Niylah said, “I mean, you said that you thought something was going to happen between you last night, right, and then she shut you down cold with some fucked up excuse. Her lying about this would make it look like she’s the one trying to move past that, and you’re the one stopping that.”

“Maybe…” Clarke said, contemplating what Niylah was saying.

“So,” Niylah said, as Clarke put her phone in her pocket, “do you want to go grab a coffee or something?”

“I can’t right now,” Clarke replied with a shake of her head, “I’ve got some work that I really need to get done, it’s due tomorrow and it’s just stressing me out.”

“I could come over and help.” Niylah said.

“It’s okay,” Clarke said with a quick smile, “I’ll figure it out.”

 

x-x-x-x

 

Clarke was sitting in her bedroom, going over everything in her head, maybe Niylah was right, maybe Lexa had lied about the text. But there was always a chance that she hadn’t lied and was telling the truth. The only way Clarke was going to know for sure was by talking to the girl. So, she sent her a text.

 **Clarke:** Can we meet up? I think we should talk.

It didn’t take long for Lexa to reply.

 **Lexa:** You didn’t seem very interested in talking earlier, why now?

 **Clarke:** Please, Lexa, it’s important.

 **Lexa:** I’ll be at the park with Aden and Tris in 10 minutes.

 

x-x-x-x

 

When Clarke arrived at the park she could see Lexa sitting on one of the benches, watching as her younger siblings ran around chasing each other. She walked over to where the girl was sitting.

“Can I sit?” Clarke asked, motioning at the bench.

“Unless you want to talk standing up, sure.” Lexa replied, not even looking at Clarke.

“So,” Clarke said with a sigh, “I didn’t text you this morning.”

“Well someone did.” Lexa said, glancing at Clarke, before looking away again, “If it wasn’t you, then it was someone on your phone.”

“I lost my phone,” Clarke said, Lexa huffing out a laugh as she shook her head in disbelief, “I’m serious, I lost my phone. I didn’t know anything about any text you had sent me until Raven told me about it in the cafeteria at lunch.”

“You obviously have your phone now.” Lexa said, her jaw clenched slightly, “and in my experience, lost phones don’t just miraculously appear again.”

“Well mine did,” Clarke said, getting her phone out of her pocket and showing Lexa, “it was in my locker at the end of the school day, whoever took it, or found it, obviously put it there.”

“Then the text should be on there.” Lexa said as she looked at Clarke.

“It isn’t.” Clarke replied with a sigh.

“That’s convenient.” Lexa said, rolling her eyes.

Lexa knew the only way to settle this, if the conversation thread on Clarke’s phone had been erased, was to show her on her phone.

“Here.” She said, taking her phone out of her pocket, unlocking it and bringing up the thread before handing it to Clarke.

“I didn’t send that.” Clarke said, shaking her head as she read the text.

“Like I said before, someone obviously did.” Lexa replied, “people who steal phones don’t usually read an entire conversation and reply to messages.”

Something clicked in Lexa’s head. She didn’t know why she didn’t think of it straight away.

“Niylah.” She said.

“What about her?” Clarke asked.

“It was probably her.” Lexa replied, holding her hand up a little as Clarke opened her mouth to reply, “think about it, she has a thing for you, sees me as a threat to that. She’s the only person who could benefit in any way from the two of us not talking.”

“She wouldn’t…” Clarke said, shaking her head a little, not wanting to believe Lexa.

“She would,” Lexa said, “she, er, she wanted to ask you on a date last night. She was going to ask if you wanted to go to the ball game with her, then go and get food afterwards. I kinda messed that up by getting you a ticket to the game, knowing that she was going to ask you.”

“The argument in the cafeteria.” Clarke said rolling her eyes a little.

“That wasn’t an argument, trust me,” Lexa said with a small laugh, “I just pointed out a few things to her, like she had an entire day at school and most of the night before you asked me to get you a ticket to ask you on a date, and rather than ask you that she asked you if you wanted to go to Hanging Point.”

“So, let me get this right,” Clarke said, bring her leg up and turning to look at Lexa, “you basically stopped someone else being able to ask me out, when you’re not at all interested in dating me yourself?”

“I wouldn’t put it like that, exactly…” Lexa replied, “she hates me, okay, she’s made that pretty clear. Was what I did childish? Perhaps. Did she have every chance to do something about it? Absolutely. The way I see it, if you’re really that interested in asking someone out, you do it, you don’t wait until someone else does something and then complain about it.”

“And you’d know all about asking someone out and dating, right.” Clarke said, a smirk tugging at her lips.

“Low blow, Griffin, low blow,” Lexa said, bringing her hand up to her chest, “you wound my heart.”

“Your heart is on the left, asshole.” Clarke said, unable to stop the smile pulling at her lips as Lexa laughed.

“That’s something I’ve always been curious about,” Lexa said, “if your heart is on the left, why, when they’re doing CPR do they push the centre of the chest?”

“Because that’s about getting air into your lungs, which would in turn keep your heart beating.” Clarke said, the smile still on her lips.

“Ah, makes sense.” Lexa said with an impressed nod, “That’s why you’re the one doing AP classes and I’m the one playing basketball.”

“You forget that my mom is a doctor,” Clarke said, “I knew all of that stuff before I knew my 8 times table.”

Lexa laughed again as she thought about a young Clarke sitting and listening to her mom tell her all about CPR.

“Guess you’re a good person to have around in an emergency then.” Lexa said.

The two of them fell into a comfortable silence as they watched Aden and Tris play fighting with sticks.

“This is not going to end well.” Lexa said, “someone always gets hurt, usually me, actually.”

Clarke laughed as Lexa got up and went over to the pair, she was unable to hear what was said but she did see both kids drop their heads a little before giving Lexa their sticks. Another smile played on her lips as Lexa rolled her eyes as she walked back to the bench, sticks still in hand.

“They are such competitive little shits,” Lexa said, shaking her head and dropping the two sticks on the ground as she sat back down, “the last time they had a sword fight with sticks Aden ended up needing 5 stitches in his stomach where Tris tried to impale him.”

“Wow.” Clarke said with a laugh, “That’s… impressive.”

“I ended up grounded for a week for not looking out for them,” Lexa said with a laugh of her own, “because it was obviously my fault.”

“Obviously.” Clarke agreed with a nod, laughing again as Lexa nudged her.

Again, the two of them dropped into silence, until Aden and Tris walked over to the bench.

“Are you Lexa’s girlfriend?” Tris asked as she looked at Clarke, Aden sniggering next to her.

“I’m Clarke,” Clarke replied, blushing slightly, as she glanced at Lexa who looked like she wanted to slaughter her siblings, “me and Lexa are friends.”

“Friends like Lexa and Costia, or friends like Lexa and Anya?” Tris asked, the distinction very clear.

“That’s enough you two,” Lexa said, shaking her head, “behave or I’ll make you eat vegetables for dinner.”

The two of them laughed as they ran from the bench again, Lexa sighing and shaking her head as she watched them.

“So, you and Costia, huh?” Clarke asked, causing Lexa to groan.

“You remember you asked me who broke my heart?” Lexa said, looking at the blonde, “and I said they hadn’t broken my heart, but they had hurt me?”

Clarke nodded her head and waited for Lexa to continue.

“Well, that was Costia,” Lexa said, “we were dating, I thought it was exclusive, she obviously didn’t as she was seeing someone else at the same time.”

“That’s pretty shitty.” Clarke said.

“It is what it is,” Lexa replied with a sigh and a shrug, “I wouldn’t even say we’re still friends, I mean she’s desperate to get back with me, whereas I’m really not.”

“You shouldn’t let one bad experience stop you from taking a chance with someone else though.” Clarke said.

“I think I might be starting to realise that.” Lexa said quietly, a small smile playing on her lips as she glanced at Clarke.


End file.
